


Let Me Rewind

by positivelystisaac



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, City Stisaac, Disney Movies, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelystisaac/pseuds/positivelystisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Isaac spend a lazy, rainy day in bed with Disney Movies. Filled prompt/one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Rewind

Stiles wakes up on Saturday morning to what sounds like rain beating against the windows. He rolls over in Isaac’s arms, burying his face in Isaac’s chest and trying to fall back asleep. It’s no use, he already woke Isaac up. “Mmmm,” Isaac makes a tired noise as he tightens his grip on Stiles. “Is it raining?” Isaac murmurs, eyes still closed. 

Stiles can’t help but smile at Isaac’s sleepy voice. “I think so,” Stiles says into Isaac’s tee shirt.

"You know what that means," Isaac says, opening his eyes, voice still heavy with sleep. 

"Movies all day?" Stiles asks, voice muffled by Isaac’s chest. 

"Yeah," Isaac says with a grin, removing his arms from around Stiles and sitting up. Stiles sighs, sitting up next to his boyfriend. Isaac kisses him softly before leaning back against the pillows. 

"What are we gonna watch?" Stiles asks, draping an arm over Isaac’s chest and snuggling up to his side. 

"Hmmmm…" Isaac thinks. "Well, we have all those Disney movies on VHS?" he suggests. 

Stiles’ eyes light up. “Ooh, I forgot! Yes, okay, let’s do that,” he says, giddy at the thought. ”Wait… we have a VCR, right?” he adds after a minute. 

"Yeah, it’s attached to the DVD player, I think," Isaac says. 

"Mmm, you’re right. Perfect," Stiles says, closing his eyes. 

"You’re not going back to sleep, are you?" Isaac asks. 

"Nooooo," Stiles says, unconvincingly at that. 

"You can’t go to sleep, you have to help me rewind them!" Isaac argues. Stiles eyes pop open. 

"That’s my favorite part, you can’t do it without me!" Stiles exclaims. Isaac can’t help but laugh. 

"Then you," he replies, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ pouting lips. "Must. Get. Up," he says, kissing Stiles quickly between words. Stiles, rather than actually get up, swings a leg over Isaac’s body, all but straddling him as he presses a long kiss to his lips. 

As much as Isaac wants to lay in bed with Stiles all day, he wants to do so with Disney movies playing. “Come on, let’s go,” he says as they pull away. Stiles leans in for another quick kiss before rolling off of Isaac and placing his feet on the floor. 

"Which ones are we gonna watch?" Stiles asks with a yawn, walking into the living room. Isaac is close behind him. One look out the window confirms that it’s pouring- the sky grey and streets nearly empty. The streets seem to clear out every time it rains- something Stiles never thought possible in New York City. But, yet, every time it pours like it is today, people steer clear of the sidewalks and opt for taxis and the subway. The only thing Stiles and Isaac can see from their apartment is the occasional tops of big black umbrellas as people hurry from buildings out to waiting cabs.

"Classic princesses? Or Disney-Pixar?" Isaac asks. 

"Sophie’s choice," Stiles replies deadpan. Isaac laughs. "I guess Disney-Pixar," Stiles says after staring at the box of old movies they keep in the hallway closet. 

Isaac takes the box from the closet, digging around for the right ones. “Which ones first?” Isaac asks, even though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer. 

"Toy Story. As if you even had to ask," Stiles replies, grinning as Isaac pulls out the right movies. "See, you knew!" he exclaims, taking the two tapes from Isaac. 

"Number three is on DVD, I think it’s still in the player from last weekend," Isaac says. Stiles nods, retrieving the third movie, placing it in its case and running into their bedroom with it. He drops the three movies on the bed before returning to the hallway. 

Stiles looks into the box. “After that, Monsters, Inc! But not Monster’s University-“

"There’s no Boo, so what’s the point," Isaac finishes his sentence, handing Stiles the tape, which he had pulled out while Stiles was in the bedroom. 

"You knew again?" Stiles asks incredulously. Isaac nods, placing the box back in the closet and taking the rewinding machine off the shelf before closing the door. Stiles goes to the bedroom and starts rewinding the tapes while Isaac goes to the kitchen to make coffee. "Snacks, Isaac!" Stiles yells. 

By the time Stiles has the first two Toy Story movies rewound, Isaac comes into the room with a box of froot loops and a bag of popcorn under his arms and balancing two steaming cups of coffee in his hands. He sets the snacks down on the bedside table and crawls into bed. “Stiles, remember when we almost put the VCR player in the living room for that TV?” Isaac asks. 

"Ew, don’t remind me. Why would we ever even consider watching these movies anywhere besides bed?" Stiles jokes with a laugh as the third movie finishes rewinding. He puts the rewinding machine on the floor with the movies, except for Toy Story, which he puts into the VCR. Isaac takes the remote control from the bedside table and plays the movie as Stiles turns off the lights, crawling up into bed next to Isaac. 

"Coming soon to own on VHS," Stiles says with the narrator as the previews come on. Isaac can’t help but laugh. Stiles pulls the blankets up to their chests as Isaac wraps an arm around him. Stiles rests his head on Isaac’s shoulder, Isaac turning up the volume to drown out the loud pounding of the rain. He pulls Stiles closer, snuggling up to him and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

They stay like that until the movie ends and Stiles jumps up to go to the bathroom as soon as the credits start rolling. Isaac gets up too, taking their empty coffee mugs to the kitchen and putting them in the sink before returning to the bedroom. He switches the movies, putting Toy Story back into its box without rewinding it. It kills him, but he knows that Stiles loves rewinding them, and it will be a nice surprise for him the next time they watch. Which, knowing his boyfriend, Isaac is pretty sure will be the next time it rains. 

Stiles comes back, jumping back into bed as Isaac presses play before joining him in the bed. Before the movie even starts, Stiles is practically on top of Isaac. His head is resting on his chest, arm draped across his torso. Their legs are tangled together beneath the blankets, and Isaac’s fingers are working their way through Stiles’ hair. Stiles looks up at Isaac, eyes bright. Isaac can’t help but lean down and kiss him. They don’t pull apart until they hear the previews end and the movie begin. 

By the time they finish Toy Story 2 and get Toy Story 3 on, Stiles can feel his eyes drooping. This time, Isaac is wrapped up in Stiles arms, sitting between his legs as they cuddle in bed, Stiles peppering tiny kisses along Isaac’s neck. The movie’s only been on for a few minutes, but he’s beginning to get tired, and one look down at Isaac confirms that he is too. Stiles tries to fight it, but when he hears Isaac’s soft snores coming from beneath his arms, Stiles isn’t far behind. 

Isaac wakes up to a black screen, as the movie is over. He sighs as he gets his bearings, yawning quietly. He leans back into Stiles’ embrace, turning his head sideways and burying it in Stiles’ shirt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend just a little tighter. Stiles, who hasn’t woken up yet, is breathing deeply and steadily, snoring softly. Isaac close his eyes, lulled back to sleep by Stiles’ breaths. 

They wake up sometime later that afternoon, restarting Toy Story 3 so they can actually watch it. As usual, both of them cry, all but clinging to each other as the end credits roll- You’ve Got a Friend in Me the only sound except for their quiet sniffles. 

The rain stops about halfway through Monsters Inc, but it’s already getting late so the sky stays dark. “It’s supposed to rain tomorrow, too,” Stiles says as the movie ends. 

"What are you thinking, Princesses?" Isaac asks. Stiles nods. 

"Cinderella first. Then Beauty and the Beast. Then Snow White, Aladdin and The Little Mermaid," Stiles says. 

"Mmm, sounds like a plan," Isaac says, rolling over and kissing Stiles. 

"Perfect," Stiles says, smiling against Isaac’s lips. He brings his hand up to Isaac’s face, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss before running his hands through Isaac’s hair. Isaac sighs as Stiles tugs on his curls in the way he knows drives Isaac crazy.

"I could do this forever," he murmurs against Stiles’ lips. 

"Mhmm," Stiles sighs in agreement, turning them over so Isaac is on the bottom. He moves his lips to Isaac’s neck, pressing kisses down from his jawline before sucking at the skin by his collarbone until he leaves a red mark behind. Isaac runs his hands through Stiles’ thick hair, sighing in content as Stiles kisses back up his neck. 

Isaac dips Stiles’ chin up and kisses him on the lips again, this time strong and hard. Stiles breath hitches in surprise as Isaac changes the tone of their kisses from small and sweet to long and hot. He doesn’t complain though. Laughing into Isaac’s mouth, Stiles grabs Isaac’s face as they kiss, knees on either side of Isaac’s legs as he grinds their hips together. Isaac inhales sharply, smiling as Stiles yanks the blankets up over them.


End file.
